A la Persona Equivocada
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: John le pide matrimonio a la persona equivocada, ¡Por Dios! ¿¡Quien hace eso? .Este fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


**Título:** A la Persona Equivocada.

 **Resumen:** John le pide matrimonio a la persona equivocada, ¡Por Dios! ¿¡Quien hace eso!? .Este fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.

 **Notas:** Un beso, un abrazo y un agradecimiento de corazón a mi querida amiga y beta MissPhin.

Dos horas. Se pasó dos horas frente al espejo ensayando. Todo para que sus esfuerzos se arruinen en menos de dos minutos. John no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, era uno de esos momentos donde te desesperas y no encuentras una manera de enmendar el error tonto que cometiste, porque este error tuvo sus consecuencias... Vaya que las tuvo.

John no se estaba haciendo más joven por más que sintiera deseos de ello, y llegó el momento de sentar cabeza, y que mejor que hacerlo con una buena mujer, inteligente, y divertida como lo era Mary. El quería hace unos meses proponerle matrimonio, ya habían sido novios por dos años seguidos, y a pesar de no amarla, le había tomado un cariño especial, y los deseos de formar una familia de John también participaron a la hora de tomar la decisión de tal magnitud, quería darle un giro a su vida.

Sherlock, ese era otro tema importante que debía meditar, porque sin dudas, extrañaría las aventuras tan emocionantes a las que el detective le arrastraba. La adrenalina, la admiración que sentía cada vez que escuchaba hacer una fascinante deducción a Sherlock, eso es algo que nunca iba a olvidar, es algo que iba a tardar en acostumbrarse a dejar de hacer. Eso era lo peor, ya no estaría tanto tiempo con su detective consultor favorito. No abriría la boca, se tragaría sus sentimientos hacia Sherlock, ya que no es nada seguro que el corresponda, de hecho, estaba seguro de que diría que no, porque Sherlock era un sociópata altamente funcional, y pensaba que el amor es nada más que un conjunto de reacciones químicas. Y todas esas cosas científicas que el no conocía bien, porque él era un romántico empedernido, no había duda alguna de aquello.

Además, todos sabían ya como se ponía Sherlock cuando John traía al Baker Street a mujeres carentes de neuronas, nunca estaba muy conforme y siempre buscaba la forma de ahuyentarlas a todas, lo peor por mucho era que lo lograba, John recibía una cachetada, un par de gritos y luego escuchaba un portazo, su cita ya se había ido. Sin embargo, Mary no se fue al conocer a Sherlock, tal vez es porque John tuvo un año para contarle con detalles como es la personalidad de Sherlock, mientras que este estaba supuestamente sin vida enterrado metros bajo tierra.

Ese día tenía que salir todo perfecto, sin fallas, sin problemas, sin detectives consultores tratando de arruinar su cena ni nada de eso, había elegido pedirle su mano a Mary en el Baker Street, el mismo preparó la mesa, ordeno la casa, le pidió a la señora Hudson que preparara uno de esos postres dulces que tan ricos le salen, la confundida mujer pensaba que John iba a proponerle matrimonio a Sherlock, John no se molestó en especificar que iba a pedirle su mano a Mary, estaba harto de discutir siempre lo mismo. Compró el mejor vino que encontró y la mejor caja de bombones, con rosas rojas. Hasta le pidió a Lestrade que le ayudara a seleccionar cuidadosamente la sortija de compromiso, y también, le pidió que mantuviese ocupado a Sherlock esa noche con algún caso que valiera la pena. Greg le prometió hacer lo mejor que pueda para mantener alejado a Sherlock de su hogar. Los motivos por los cuales no le había mencionado a Sherlock absolutamente nada sobre su decisión eran bastantes sencillos, seguramente trataría de estropearlo todo. Ojalá no se haya dado cuenta de lo que pretendía John. Igualmente, lo elegiría como padrino de su boda, después de todo, seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

Respiró hondo, estaba listo, tenía que salir todo bien, tenía que dejar de estar tan nervioso, le sudaban las manos, y se mojaba los labios constantemente por la ansiedad, se arregló la camisa, se fijó en la comida ya hecha, lista para servirse, la mesa, elegante. Perfecto.

Excepto por una cosa.

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo Sherlock aquí y no en una escena del crimen? Llamó a Gregory, que le respondió que le había ofrecido todos los casos que tenía sin resolver, y Sherlock los había rechazado a todos. En ese instante el doctor empezó a preocuparse en serio. Entonces es cuando tuvo que subir a la habitación de Sherlock. Y rogarle que se quedara quieto ahí.

\- Realmente Sherlock, necesitó que no salgas de aquí, no quiero que Arruines mi noche romántica con Mary. - Es cuando John entro a la habitación sin preguntar, y vio a Sherlock tirado en la cama, abrazando sus piernas mientras las pegaba a su pecho y tapaba su cara con sus despeinados y salvajes rulos.

\- Aburrido John.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Aburrido, casarse es aburrido, no entiendo porque quieres hacerlo con Mary. Me vas a extrañar, y a los casos, y lo sabes. Entonces ¿Porque? - Sherlock se sentó en la cama y lo miro, sus ojos brillaban.

John no supo como contestar a eso, pero espero poder entender al detective. En el rostro de Sherlock se notaba tristeza, enojo, confusión, miedo. Al rubio se le partió el alma de ver así a su compañero de piso, se sentó a su lado y respiró aún más hondo.

\- Así que lo descubriste.. Escucha Sherlock, es una decisión que yo tomé, ¿de acuerdo? No me voy a arrepentir ahora.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres, largo - volvió a hacerse un ovillo en la cama.

\- Esto no significa que vaya a haber muchos cambios, seguiremos siendo amigos, seguirá todo como antes.

\- Ya nada será igual, John. - Recibió una respuesta cortante.

\- Aún voy a estar contigo Sherlock - dijo en un murmullo más para sí mismo, y se retiró de la habitación, ahora ya ni podía pensar claro las cosas.

Ya no sabía si quería o no casarse con Mary.

Tocaron el timbre y John fue corriendo a la puerta a abrir, pensó en Sherlock... El iba a estar bien.

Saludo a Mary con un beso en los labios, un beso que a pesar de todo tenía un sabor amargo. La guió hasta el comedor.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y tras un intercambio de palabras John fue a traer la cena, comieron muy bien, acompañados del delicioso vino que John había escogido, luego trajo el postre que había preparado la señora Hudson, era todo un manjar, el doctor Watson disfrutaba de su cómoda cena romántica, hasta que recordó para que había citado a Mary allí, se puso tenso casi de inmediato y por supuesto la mujer lo notó y se sintió realmente preocupada. Cuando le preguntó, John dijo que estaba bien. Ella no se vio muy convencida, pero no insistió más.

John decidió continuar con la plática, pero entonces sintió un disparo. Sherlock y la maldita pared. Decidió ignorarlo y trató de calmar a una preocupada Mary. Mas disparos, iba a asesinar a Sherlock Holmes.

\- Lo siento Mary, Sherlock es... Sabes como es, me gustaría saber que puedes disculparlo por estar arruinando esta espectacular cena.

\- Sherlock es muy celoso, piensa que eres solo suyo, cuando está claro que no lo eres. - dijo ofendida la señorita Morstan y John tuvo que suspirar fuertemente, afirmando aquello con la cabeza.

\- Aún así.. - cortó lo que iba a decir porque sintió un horrible sonido, Sherlock sin dudas tocaba excelente el violín, pero cuando quería producir sonidos chillones y horrorosos del instrumento musical, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, tenía ganas de ir a cortarle el cuello. - El es mi amigo, y es algo que no dejará de ser. - termino la oración por fin John.

\- Tu siempre defendiéndolo, como si se lo mereciera. - dijo con amargura en su voz tapándose los oídos. - Por favor, ¿porque no le dices a tu súper mejor amigo que deje de tocar ese violín?

Mary ya estaba un poco histérica, y John no sabía qué hacer, hoy tenía que decirle a Mary que quería casarse con ella, aunque la velada este arruinándose por culpa de su estúpido compañero de piso, no todo estaba perdido. Sin embargo, sentía rabia al oír a su novia hablar así de Sherlock, cuando ella no lo conocía tan bien como él.

\- Mary, sabes que no lo hará, él es bueno, pero es también un genio fácil de aburrir.

Ella iba a interrumpirlo bruscamente para seguramente decirle algo desagradable sobre Sherlock, cuando a John le sonó el teléfono, y al principio ignoro los mensajes que recibía hasta que se hartó y miro en su celular.

 _"Casarse es aburrido. SH"_

 _"No lo hagas. SH"_

 _"No iras a más casos conmigo. SH"_

 _"Ella te pedirá hijos, tendrás que cambiar pañales en vez de resolver casos conmigo, ¿Eso quieres?. SH"_

 _"Te voy a extrañar. SH"_

 _"Te aburrirás sin mí. SH"_

 _"Y... Nunca será lo mismo si no estás aquí. SH"_

 _"Te lo advierto, me tiré de una terraza una vez, y puedo volver hacerlo para que no te cases. SH"_

 _"Bien. No lo are. SH"_

 _"N_ o me ignores. SH"

" _Tú me quieres, yo te quiero, ¿cuál es el error?. SH"_

 _"No hay ninguna equivocación, sabes que no estoy confundido, se exactamente lo que sientes por mí. SH"_

 _"... Sé exactamente lo que siento por ti. SH"_

 _"Te estas tardando. SH"_

 _"Ven. SH"_

 _"Por favor. SH"_

John sentía una ternura infinita ante esas palabras, le asustaba un poco lo que Sherlock era capaz de hacer, ese mensaje donde Sherlock le decía que volvería a tirarse por una terraza, todo para estar con el. Sintió ganas de correr hacia arriba y abrazarle con fuerza, ahora sabía que Sherlock también le quería. No amaba a Mary, amaba a Sherlock. Pero no tenía idea de que hacer, no podía simplemente salir corriendo. Solo reacciono cuando Mary se paró y lo miro con odio.

\- ¿Siempre vas a ser su perro faldero, John Watson? Incluso cuando sabes que no significas nada para el, ¡el no tiene amigos! No eres su amigo John.

\- ¡Tu no sabes nada, Mary, nada, no lo conoces! - John también se paro y la miró a los ojos.

Pero cuando vio sus ojos algo salió mal, se sintió tan culpable, quiso enmendar el haberle gritado, porque Mary ahora estaba llorando, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, ella corrió hasta una de las habitaciones, cerró la puerta con fuerza y John dentro de unos minutos la siguió. Toco la puerta de la habitación y trató de abrirla, estaba cerrada con seguro, pensó que como se había molestado mucho con el quería estar sola en la habitación. Entonces sin pensarlo quisiera, sin meditar sus palabras, habló.

\- Se... Se que te enojaste, se que estas triste, pero por favor, no llores, te quiero, quiero que.. Quiero que te cases conmigo. - Dijo apoyado en la puerta, con un sentimiento no muy agradable después de haberle propuesto matrimonio a esa mujer.

\- Acepto.

John se desconcertó bastante al escuchar esa voz, una voz grave, sexy, masculina. No era la de Mary. La puerta se abrió y de la habitación salió Sherlock.

Le había pedido matrimonio a la persona incorrecta. ¿Quién demonios hacía eso?

Lo peor es que nunca había estado más feliz de equivocarse en algo en toda su vida como en esto, de todas formas... El tenía que casarse con Mary, no podía simplemente decirle adiós y suerte, e irse con el amor de su vida. No podía echar dos años de su vida en una relación amorosa estable con una mujer por un genio loco con el que nunca a estado en pareja, pero siempre había deseado que fuesen algo más. Era estúpido.

Su cabeza trabajaba a mil por segundo, casi tan rápida como la del mismo Sherlock Holmes.

\- Pedir la mano de alguien sin mirarlo a los ojos, y sin una sortija de compromiso no es muy romántico doctor Watson, pensé que era usted el sentimental de esta relación.

John seguía sin hablar, no tenía que decir. No sabía que decir. Cuando Mary salió de la habitación de al lado se fue muy molesta del Baker Street, gritando algo parecido a "terminamos, no me busques más."

Y a John no le podía importar menos, por más que en su cabeza repetía y repetía que tenía que sentirse mal porque su novia lo abandonó, pero no era así.

\- Sherlock... Yo pensé que en esa habitación donde tú estabas estaba Mary. - logró articular en un balbuceo, pálido, sin tener otra idea de que decir.

En ese momento no tenía las ideas muy claras, estaba mareado y se ponía peor cuando veía los ojos grises de Sherlock mirándole fijamente.

Peor se sintió cuando el detective, haciendo caso omiso a lo que acababa de escuchar, le daba un beso en los labios, un beso que, sinceramente, había sido el mejor que recibió de alguien. Optó por reaccionar saliendo del lugar donde se encontraba para entrar a su habitación y dormir y pensar un poco, pero Sherlock lo detuvo tomando su mano.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué día será la boda?

\- Tu no.. Yo no... Sherlock.

\- Ya me lo pediste, no te puedes reusar a contraer matrimonio conmigo. - sentencio bien claro y fuerte para que John comprenda.

\- Sherlock, necesito dormir, no se que hacer, no se como me siento, ¡no se nada! Y realmente necesito pensar un poco.

\- Bien, pero quiero saber una cosa, ¿donde esta mi anillo?

\- ¿Tu qué? - John le miro como si estuviera loco y luego recordó el anillo que había comprado para Mary... Y que ahora era de Sherlock. - Esta abajo.

\- Quiero que tú me lo des.

\- Necesito pensar, Sherlock. - sonó algo molesto, pero solo quería que el detective dejará de molestarlo, y de mirarlo como si quisiera penetrar en su mente.

Sirvió, consiguió que lo dejara en paz y volvió a meterse su habitación. Haciendo que se sienta algo mal por haber tratado así a su compañero de piso, entró a su pieza y cayo rendido en su cama, no pudo aclarar sus ideas, ni llegar a pensar una manera de solucionar los problemas que tenía.

Apenas si logró descansar bien. Al día siguiente de despertó sintiendo un peso muerto en su cama, a su lado, giro la cabeza, encontrándose con un detective consultor muy cómodo, rodeando con su brazo su cintura y mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona, seguramente se estaba riendo de la cara de John.

\- ¿Sherlock? ¿Que demonios haces aquí?

\- Ya que nos vamos a casar juntos, John, decidí que vamos a dormir juntos todas las noches y hay que acostumbrarnos a despertar así.

\- ¿Estás loco? Yo aún quiero a Mary. -

La mirada herida de Sherlock hizo que se planeara si la quería en realidad. La quería, pero no la amaba. Se sintió mal observar como Sherlock le miraba.

\- Puedo ayudarte a olvidarla. - Susurró inseguro el más alto, haciendo que el rubio se preocupara.

\- Yo... - empezó, acariciando sus enredados pero suaves cabellos. - No nos casaremos juntos.

\- No voy a dejar de insistir. Tú me has propuesto matrimonio y yo dije que si. No hay vuelta atrás John Hamish Watson, vas a ser mi esposo. - sentenció decidido, mientras que el rubio lo miraba como si estuviese drogado.

\- Sherlock, eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero pero...

\- No solo eso. - se ganó una mirada de desconcierto por parte del otro hombre lo que le hizo sonreír. - Te gusto, te sientes atraído hacia mi como nunca lo haz hecho por otro hombre. - hincho el pecho con orgullo mientras miraba la el sonrojado rostro de su futuro esposo.

Quien, no dejo de murmurar maldiciones al aire y de pararse de su cómoda cama, empezó a cambiarse, sin importarle que los ojos de Sherlock estén clavados en su espalda, o un poco más abajo de su espalda. No le pidió que se retirara de la habitación, porque... El porqué, no lo sabe, pero lo dejo estar ahí. Se pasó en silencio algún tiempo, por un tiempo, quizás segundos, quizás minutos u horas. No le interesaba, lo único que le importaba era que ya estaba sosteniendo una taza humeante de té, sentado en su sillón, leyendo el periódico. Esa fue la única parte de su día de calma. Nada interesante, ningún caso podría mantener ocupada la mente del detective, y eso lo mantuvo un poco nervioso, pero como Sherlock no bajaba, no sintió que debía preocuparse, hasta que sintió un peso en su pierna, cerró el periódico solo para encontrarse frente a frente con un Sherlock Holmes, que pronto estaba sentado en las dos piernas del rubio, y abriendo las suyas, en una pose bastante comprometedora, por no decir otra cosa. Pero el problema llegó cuando Sherlock le susurró a John algo en el oído y que no pudo entender y mordisqueo la oreja de su único amigo, que dejo caer la taza medio llena de té al piso y soltó un pequeño jadeo con las mejillas encendidas como luces rojas en navidad, y por impulso movió sus caderas hacia adelante, simulando una envestida hacia Sherlock y logrando fricción. Les quitó un par de gemidos a ambos. De pronto el rostro de Sherlock empezaba a tomar un color más rojizo, cuando sintió algo duro debajo de él, sabiendo muy bien lo que era, y sin querer admitir, que él estaba en el mismo estado que su compañero de piso, excitado. Solo basto que se miraran a los ojos para sonreír, apenas una curvatura de labios, y besarse con pasión. John tomaba sus caderas y lo atraía hacia él, mientras acariciaba su espalda y enredaba sus dedos entre su oscuro y enredado pelo, disfrutando lo suave de sus rizos.

Mientras que Sherlock acariciaba el pecho de John, que se sentía bien, hasta que decidió meter una de sus heladas manos por adentro de los jerséis del doctor, y entonces se empezó a sentir aún mejor, cuando sintió como el cuerpo que tenia debajo de el se estremecía y soltaba un pequeño quejido. Cuando terminaron de besarse, además de maldecir al oxígeno, se miraron a los ojos. Ambos queriendo volver a sentir esos dulces, suaves, cálidos, rojos y húmedos labios contra los suyos, ambos deseando volver a sentir las diversas emociones que sintieron en el momento que sus lenguas hicieron el primer contacto, para luego bailar una con la otra. Permanecieron en silencio. Respirando con dificultad, y agitados. Pero con sonrisas que se fueron formando poco a poco en los rostros de los dos, creando ese ambiente, ese clima de confianza, que solo existe entre ellos, el doctor y el detective.

\- Entonces, ¿Nos vamos a casar, John? -

La sonrisa orgullosa de Sherlock hizo que al rubio se le escapase una pequeña risa, después se puso más serio, y suspiro resignado. No hay manera de negarse. Pero siempre podía inventarse algo, ¿No?

\- Ya veremos, Sherlock, Ya veremos.


End file.
